Party Time!
by Mrs-Jack-Sparrow1
Summary: Its voldy's birthday party at malfoy manor.Will anything go to plan!


(In the garden of the Malfoy manor!)

"Okay party hats...goodie bags...balloons...noisy horn things...paper plates..cups...napkins...streamers...Dr  
aco leace the peacocks alone...presants..i think thats everything!" mumbled Cissy.  
(Doorbell rings) "Luc! get the door!!" "Draco i will not say it again leave them ALONE!!"  
One by one all the deatheaters arrive for the party. "where is our Lord anyway?!" "ya its been nearly an hour!" "Well Sevys bringing him!"  
"sevy i mean me?? I'm here!!" said sevy.  
"If your here why isn't Voldy here?? Why are you here and Voldy isnt?? Wheres Voldy??"  
(lots of shrugging of shoulders)  
"CISSY!! Minor problem..."  
"What?? Whats wrong??"  
"vol.." "Is it the presants?? did you break one??"  
"no..its vol"  
"dont say the ballons popped!!"  
"No! we forg"  
"is it...DRACO LEAVE THE BLOODLY BIRDS ALONE!!...the paper hats??"  
"NO!! WE FORGOT TO GET VOLDY!!"  
No need to shout! And anyway WE didn't...YOU were meant to pick him up"  
"was not""was to"was not""was to"was not""was to"was not""was to"was not""was to""LUCIUS MALFOY YES YOU WERE!!"  
"okay dear..i'll go get him...ah...i should go now?!"  
Everyone"YES!!"  
"right then..."

(15 mins later...)  
"He's here i got him see!!" called Lucy dragging him by the arm half dressed!"See he's fine!!" Voldy looks scared!  
everyone goes quiet..."SURPISE!!"  
"Oh you guys! You shouldn't have!" blushed Voldy.  
everyones gets seated and it starts...finally!  
"Where'd you put the cake?" whispered Cissy to Lucy.  
"What do you where'd i put it??there was never a cake to put anywhere! i have nothing to do with the cake! i dont even like cake !!"  
"what. Do. You. Mean..NO CAKE!!" She whispers angerly.  
"ha...I was sussposed to get the cake when i got him..but i forgot him so i forgot the cake too so theres no cake to be had nor put anywhere..i see the problem...hahahaha...i'mgonnagomak  
eacakenow!!" "You do that!"

(In the kitchen)  
"right how hard can it be to make a cake?? Wheres that house elf?? DOBBY!! Wait he left 4 years ago..oh crap.."  
"Okay don't panic...everythings gonna be just fine Oh what do you know! Oh shut up!! No you shut up!! Unless you can cook a cake be quiet..i thought so!"  
"okay ill just make it up as i go along.." he starts throwing flour(the whole bag...including the actual bag into the bowl), eggs (shells and all),icing,candles,cream,butter,milk,ch  
ocolate,bananas,cheese,ragu sauce,coleslaw and much much MUCH more!!  
"lovely! Lets just give that a mix...right in the oven with it"  
holding the bowl he looks around the kitchen..."where be the oven...?! Ahhhhh...Here possibly?? Well it is now!!" he starts fiddling around with some knobs. "how hot? 100...150...350 it is!! do it quicker!!" Shoves the bowl(spoon and all) inside!

(Forty mins and alot of smoke later...)  
he tips the charred contents(spoon and all) onto a plate..."needs abit of colour...looks abit dead" giving it a poke. quickly covers it in green icing.  
"ITS READY!!" he carries it out!  
Cissy smiles "where are the candles dear?!" Lucy looks down "Ah...in the..ca..ke. Thats not right is it" "no...well light something"  
"The spoon!!HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOOOO YOOUUUUUUUUUUU...!!  
Everyone sings as he carries the green...thing with the spoon on fire to voldy who claps his hands and blows it out! "Can i have a piece now?"  
"NO!! I mean why not wait till later much later..tomorrow in fact!! if then!!"  
"Time for presents!!" shouts Cissy!!

(5 mins later)  
Voldy is barely visible behind wrapping paper,surrounded by books,scarfs,hats,wigs,shoes,fake noses,billowing robes(in a variety of blacks),magazines-we wont go into detail readers digest and the sort-harry potter voodoo dolls,among others!"Draco its your turn!"  
"My turn you say...ah...ammm...well...my presant is...gone."  
"Gone where?!"  
"That..is an excellent point you raise..i dont know"  
"well...find it!NOW!!"  
"Ya...right will do..here its aaaaaaa...pet...spoon NO PEACOCK!!"  
"YES!! A peacock!! Come here peacock!!"(and off he goes)  
"DRACO LEVAE THEM ALONE!!"


End file.
